Conventionally, attempts to form an image on video printing paper have been made in the following manner. That is, an image composed of a dyestuff transferred onto a surface of resin-coated paper by heating an ink ribbon having a dyestuff layer containing a sublimating-type disperse dye with a thermal head in a dot pattern in accordance with video signals is formed. The Video printing paper has a two-layer structure of a receiving layer and a sheet-like base material. The receiving layer is a layer for receiving the image composed of the dyestuff transferred from the ink ribbon, for example, a sublimating-type disperse dye, and maintaining the image formed by receiving the dyestuff. Up to now, polyester copolymer, polycarbonate copolymer, and polyvinyl chloride copolymer have been used as materials composing the receiving layer.
However, the image formed on the conventional video printing paper with the receiving layer composed of the above-mentioned resin has been insufficient in dyeing property, light resistance, and weather resistance. Therefore, occasionally visibility of the formed image declined, or the color of the image changed. This is believed to be due to susceptibility of the dyestuff to light, moisture, and oxygen in the air, because of the presence of the dyestuff transferred by the thermal head in the vicinity of the surface of the receiving layer.